Power Score
Power Score is a term that refers to the attribute system used in Strong World. Attributes are numbered values that are indicative of your character's innate characteristics. These values are multipliers of your character's base power level, or Doriki. There are 5 base attributes which represent the most essential traits for combat. Characters can additionally have up to 3 other attributes, depending on the skills they develop over the course of the role-play. Most typically start with 6. The Power Score operates on numbers between 1-10. 5 is the neutral grounds, every number above or below it has a modifier of 20%. If a character with 300 Doriki had a Strength of six, they would have a 20% bonus to their power level in that area. This means their Doriki in Strength would equal 360 points. Here is an example Power Score that demonstrates how it is used. The numbers on the left are the values of the Power Score, while the numbers on the right are the actual power level of the attribute in question. The example character's Doriki is 300. Below this are definitions for all of the existing attributes, as well as what purpose they fulfill within the role-play. Strength Strength is a measure of your character's physical strength. Feats of Strength These are a list of all the feats one is capable of accomplishing once their Strength matches the numbers presented. *Break through wood: 250 Doriki. *Break through stone: 500 Doriki. *Break through iron: 2,500 Doriki. *Break through common steel: 5,000 Doriki. Speed Speed is a measure of your character's physical speed. Feats of Speed These are a list of all the feats one is capable of accomplishing once their Speed matches the numbers presented. *Faster than lightning: 2,500 Doriki. Perception Perception is a measure of your character's environmental awareness. Vs. Speed When your character is attacked by an opponent, their perception plays a key factor in how they can react to an attack. If their perception is lower than the enemy's speed, then your character will have a harder time reacting to the attack, having to rely on blocking the attack instead of dodging it. Characters with a higher perception can safely see an incoming attack, and can appropriately react to it in whichever way they'd like. Durability Durability is a measure of your character's physical resistance. Vs. Strength In combat, your character will inevitably be physically struck. When this happens your character's Durability will be compared to the enemy's Strength. Characters with a lower Durability than the enemy's Strength will take more damage than normal when struck. Characters with a higher Durability will have the opposite effect, taking less damage from the physical strike. Stamina Stamina is a measure of your character's physical endurance. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit is a measure of your character's powers with their Devil Fruit abilities. Vs. Durability The Devil Fruit attribute does not only measure a character's ability with a Devil Fruit, but also measures the overall power of attacks performed with a Devil fruit power. This means that when your character attacks an enemy with their Devil Fruit's ability, it's power is measured by the Devil Fruit attribute. Similar to Strength vs. Durability, the amount of damage a successful attack gives is dependent on how much the attack's stat matches up with the opposing character's Durability. Vs. Speed/Perception Just like the paragraph before, the Devil Fruit attribute also affects the speed at which a technique is performed. This means that a technique performed with 300 Doriki, like the Gum Gum Gatling, would be faster than someone reacting with 250 Doriki in their speed. This also applies for Perception, which will affect people's ability to react when taking on such a technique. Fighting Style Fighting Style is a measure of your character's powers with a type of fighting style. Vs. Durability The same rules that apply to Devil Fruit vs. Durability are also applied when using a fighting style technique against a character.